Cordesh
by Meushell
Summary: What happened with Cordesh? What happened with Jolinar's battle against the Goa'uld?
1. Assignment

Title: Cordesh  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the stargate, the plotlines this is based on, or anything else from the show.  
Summary: What happened with Cordesh? What happened with Jolinar's battle against the Goa'uld?  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Tok'ra (parts 1 and 2)  
Beta-ed by: Lalene Brooks  
Note: I don't know the timeline for certain things. I hope this doesn't interfere.

Part 1, Assignment

:.:.:October 1998:.:.:

"Cordesh! You must come with me and face questioning."

Nelay'en turned to the sound of being called, though he knew Garshaw would not find the one she seeked within him.

"I am not what I appear to be. Cordesh is no longer. I couldn't stop him. I am as guilty as he was."

"You must leave the tunnel and explain yourself Cordesh."

Fear gathered within him as the light of destruction came closer, but he stood bravely. "I don't deserve to remain among the Tok'ra." The light engulfed him, and Nelay'en died screaming in pain.

:.:.:March 1986:.:.:

"Cordesh!"

At hearing his symbiote being called by Garshaw, Nelay'en stopped in his tracks. He allowed Cordesh control as they turned.

Garshaw quickened her pace, but slowed when she saw they had stopped. "I was not sure if you had heard me. The council has a new assignment for you."

Cordesh's eyebrows raised slightly. It was not unusual to be assigned somewhere by the council, but he was usually part of the meeting where he was assigned. "Why was I not part of the meeting?" He was a member of the council afterall.

"It was only decided this morning, and if you recall-"

Cordesh nodded before she finished, remembering he hadn't been there this morning. "What is my assignment?"

"A routine infiltratration into Apophis' services. Some of the infant Goa'uld are soon ready to take hosts, and this would make for good timing."

Cordesh made a short nod. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as you can."

_Tomorrow?_ Cordesh thought to his host.

_Tomorrow_, Nelay'en agreed.

Cordesh gave his host control, and Nelay'en looked towards Garshaw. "Then we will prepare." He headed for the Tok'ra clothing room, not needing to know anything more. A routine infiltration was their usual assignment.

The clothing room had everything needed to infiltrate. Nelay'en looked through the different clothes, deciding what would suit Apophis best. "Hello," he said as he heard someone enter the room. He did not know who had come in.

"Have you read all the recent reports concerning Apophis?" asked Rosha's voice.

Nelay'en glanced back to see her in the doorway and then returned to picking out clothes. "If you are referring to his new First Prime, I have. It might be helpful. The younger the Jaffa, the less likely he believes in the Tok'ra."

"The newer the First Prime, the most he will feel the need to prove he is worthy," Rosha replied quickly. "Tok'ra spies have always gotten passed Bra'tac. You will be the first to try to pass by Teal'c."

"You act like this is my first mission," Nelay'en said as he picked up clothes. "I have done this several times since I blended with Cordesh 146 years ago." He turned to her. "Much more than you, I might add."

"I meant no disrespect."

Nelay'en smiled. "I realize this. You worry whenever Martouf and Lantash go out on missions." He started looking for simple decoration to add to his clothes. "You do not need to add worry with everyone who goes on missions, yet you always do."

"You do not?" She asked in disbelief.

_She is right about that_, Cordesh thought quietly.

"We all worry."

Jolinar took control. "We worry whenever there is something not routine in a routine mission, and as you know, a new First Prime is cause for concern. I admit I do not know much about this Teal'c, but from what I have heard, I hope I never have to face the Jaffa. I probably wouldn't survive the encounter."

Nelay'en turned back to her after everything was picked out. "It will be my job to find out more about him."

_Our job_, Cordesh reminded.

_Our job, of course._

"We have come to wish you well. We promised Martouf to go to Kiron with him tomorrow, and so we will not be here to give our farewell when you leave."

"We thank you." Taking the clothes and accessories, Nelay'en headed to his room.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

The next day, Cordesh headed out of the tunnels, and he made it through the chaapa'ai. Rather than going to Chulak, he dialed to one of the other planets in Apophis's territory. He was grateful that the gate was not guarded. Knowing that some Jaffa were on the planet, he seeked them out. It would be less suspisious if he found them instead of the other way around.

Once he found them, they quickly raised their weapons to him.

Cordesh stayed calm as he spoke. "I have come to serve Apophis. My name is Odeth." As he looked around, he saw that none of the Jaffa had the mark of a First Prime.

One of the Jaffa stepped forward slightly, but kept his weapon on Cordesh. "You are to cooperate until we know this to be true."

"Of course," Cordesh replied and followed as he was gestured to do so. He was taken through rings up to a ship, and he found himself to be a bit surprised.

_I did not realize Apophis was so near_, Nelay'en thought.

_Neither did I._

Cordesh was taken to Apophis, and he surveyed the situation. Standing by Apophis' side was the former First Prime, Bra'tac, instead of the current one. _Teal'c is probably leading some battle against some other System Lord._ Cordesh immediately kneeled. "I am Odeth, and I have come to serve my lord, Apophis."

Apophis grinned but was also wary. "Odeth..." He allowed a long pause, observing the new servant. Odeth may very well be who he said he was, a Goa'uld willing to serve him. However, he may also be a Tok'ra. "You may rise."

Cordesh stood and looked at Apophis' eyebrows, so the System Lord could not be sure if he was looking into his eyes or not. "How may I serve you?"

"Bra'tac will show you your new quarters. You will return here at my request so we may we will speak alone."

Cordesh knew that being shown where he'd be sleeping was a way for Apophis to stall and try to research what he could on "Odeth." He bowed his head in the very respectful manner. "Thank you, my lord." He waited until Bra'tac approached before looking towards him, so it would not be obvious that he already knew who Bra'tac was. He followed the Jaffa down one of the halls and towards the lower part of the ship.

It was a quiet walk, and the journey seemed long. Cordesh and Nelay'en both knew that time seemed to pass slow because they were nervous. What if Apophis did not approve of "Odeth?" What if Jolinar had been right about Teal'c being someone to worry about?

Bra'tac was respectful as he showed "Odeth" his new quarters. Minor Goa'uld automatically had higher rank than any Jaffa, so even if he was apalled, Bra'tac was very polite. As he watched the unknown man walk into the room, he allowed himself a second to glare. His face returned stoic before "Odeth" turned to him.

"You are Lord Apophis' First Prime?" Cordesh asked, wondering if perhaps the Tok'ra had been wrong about Teal'c taking over that job.

"No, his First Prime is away."

Cordesh looked to the gold on Bra'tac's forehead, wishing he had answered differently. It was not common for a First Prime to survive long enough to retire. However, Bra'tac was still clearly on good ground with Apophis. _We may have to watch for him and Teal'c_, he thought bitterly.

_You can fool them both and Apophis with ease_, Nelay'en thought in encouragement.

_I hope you are correct._

To be continued...


	2. Plans

(SG-Fan, thank you. Vinnet, thanks. Yes, part of the reason for the beginning was to remind people who Cordesh was. It was also to show that the host on the show is the same host in this fiction.)

Part 2, Plans

Cordesh was summoned back after twenty minutes.

_Apophis could have saved time and had me stand outside the room while he researched me_, Cordesh thought.

_I dread his words. This walk will give us time to prepare._

Cordesh entered the room and kneeled.

_It appears Teal'c is back_, Nelay'en thought.

Cordesh allowed his attention to focus on what Nelay'en was referring to and saw that a large Jaffa marked with the gold symbol was in the room. _So that's Teal'c._ Either his mind's hope was playing tricks or Teal'c seemed distracted.

_Let's hope you are right._

Apophis was grinning. He liked seeing other Goa'uld bow to him and allowed it a little longer before speaking. "Odeth, you may rise."

Cordesh rose.

Apophis dismissed the rest of the Jaffa and turned his fully attention to Cordesh.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Meanwhile, Teal'c had been distracted and was thankful that Apophis hadn't noticed. He was also annoyed. He was allowed leave for time to visit his newborn son but had to return. His friend and mentor approached. "What is his name?"

Teal'c looked to Bra'tac and smiled. "Ry'ac."

"A good name for a warrior."

Teal'c checked to see they were alone and lowered his voice. "Perhaps he will grow to be a free Jaffa."

Bra'tac did not think this possible but chose not argue with Teal'c at this time. "Perhaps." He looked to the closed door. "What is your opinion of Odeth?"

"His origin is unknown. I do not believe he came from one of Apophis' Jaffa."

Bra'tac made a short nod. "Which has me wondering where he came from. I suppose it does not matter much. He is a Goa'uld, and that is all we need to know." He left, as Apophis had given him a job to tend to.

Teal'c remained standing outside the door, waiting for Apophis to call him back in.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"Must you always argue with the Council?" Martouf asked as he watched Jolinar pace their quarters.

"We need to take more action," Jolinar insisted.

Lantash took control. "Jolinar, we know how you feel about this." He walked over and took the hands of his loves. "The kind of action you are speaking of can get several people killed." His hands moves up her arms. "It could get you killed. We cannot bear the thought of losing you."

"Perhaps you are not willing, but Rosha and I are, as would anyone who moved to strike again the System Lords. It is a great risk but imagine if we won? Lantash..." She pulled away to take his hands in her own. "We have been fighting the Goa'uld the same way for centries. We isolate ourselves-"

"So that the Goa'uld have a hard time finding us, and so we are unknown."

"What good is being unknown going to be when we are all dead? What encouragement will we have brought when no one will have known we fought back, that..." Jolinar sighed and released his hands. "That someone fought back." Her fists clenched, and she allowed Rosha to take control. Her tone was softer, but just as strong. "Lantash, we isolate ourselves from our enemy, but we are also isolating ourselves from possible allies. We are not the only ones who fight the Goa'uld, but the others who do also fight alone. We would be stronger if we worked together."

Martouf was given control again. "The Council disagrees. They believe-"

"We know. It's too great of a risk." She turned away and sat down. "Martouf, you and I will never see the end of the Goa'uld, even if we do manage to live hundred more years." She looked up to her husbands. "However, Jolinar fears that she will also never see the end. She fears the Tok'ra will be gone long before the Goa'uld are stopped...if they are stopped."

Martouf sat down by her, and put his arm around her lower back. "We fear you are correct, but we hope you are wrong."

:.:.:August 1986:.:.:

Cordesh worked for Apophis for five months without incident. He tapped in a report for the Tok'ra and sent it through.

_I believe Teal'c's thoughts have been of his son_,Nelay'en thought. _However, that may change as his son grows older. We must be very careful._

_I know._ Cordesh erased all evidence of his message. _I do not think Bra'tac suspects us though. I do not think he has any idea we are Tok'ra._

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"I do not think Odeth is who he claims to be," Bra'tac stated to Teal'c.

Teal'c's eyes looked towards Bra'tac, but he did not move his head. "Do you think he is Tok'ra?"

"Perhaps...if they exist."

To them the Tok'ra were rumors and legend that Apophis denied. Bra'tac had heard of them through Jaffa who served other Goa'uld, who, if the rumors were true, confirmed the existance of the Tok'ra. Bra'tac could not be sure, but he felt Apophis was lying about the Tok'ra being a myth. Tok'ra were said to live in tunnels underground, and Apophis had ordered Bra'tac to search for tunnels numerous times. Bra'tac had never been given a reason to search for these tunnels.

"If he is Tok'ra," Teal'c started, "then I wish him well on his mission." The idea that a group of symbiotes worked together to bring down the System Lords was encouraging to Teal'c. The idea that some symbiotes only took willing hosts was fasinating.

"As do I."

Teal'c glanced to the time and saw he needed to leave. "I am needed in battle." He was to lead in a battle against Ra's forces. He turned fully to his friend and bowed his head slightly in farewell. "Master Bra'tac."

"I wish you victory," Bra'tac responded, hoping Teal'c would survive the battle. He watched his friend depart, and then began working on recalibrating some of the scans on the ship. He heard someone come into the room and turned to see Shak'l.

"Master Bra'tac," Shak'l said as he entered, though his eyes searched for Teal'c. "Teal'c has left?"

"Aye."

"Then I must speak with you." There was urgency in his voice. "I do not believe Odeth is who he claims to be."

"Do you realize who you are questioning?" Bra'tac said, hoping to bring doubt in Shak'l's mind.

"I do." Shak'l brought up a device to write on. "I had been asked to download messages and found one that was coded. When I went back to search for it in the computer, I discovered it had been deleted.

Bra'tac took the device and saw that it had been decoded. It was clearly a report about Apophis. "Anyone could have sent this out."

"It was deleted by Odeth."

Bra'tac looked at the message. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Master Bra'tac, though I know it is not normal, I would like to be there when you inform Apophis." Shak'l grinned in pride.

Bra'tac felt regret and guilt. Reporting this to Apophis would be the end of Odeth, whoever he really was. He'd be condemming a man who fought the Goa'uld the same way he did. However, if he did not report it, Shak'l would, and Apophis would learn that Bra'tac had been informed. It would be the end of him. Worse, it could make Apophis suspicious of Teal'c, who had a wife and son. He went over his options, pretending to consider Shak'l's request. Finally, he answered, "I believe as you made the discovery, you should be the one to inform Apophis."

Shak'l was most surprised by this answer. "You would allow me such an honor?"

"Yes. I will make sure Odeth has not figured out he is discovered."

Shak'l bowed slightly. "Thank you, Master Bra'tac." He left quickly.

Bra'tac waited for Shak'l to leave, then hurried to a Jaffa he knew had worked with Odeth recently. "Where is Odeth?"

"I believe in his quarters."

Bra'tac nodded, and headed in that direction, hoping the Jaffa was correct. Odeth's only chance was to be warned. Beyond that, there was nothing Bra'tac could do to save him. Apophis might be suspious, but Bra'tac was confident with the reason he would give. The big problem was Odeth's quarters were on the opposite side of where he was, and even in a hurry, it took fifteen minutes. He entered the room without knocking...and saw that Odeth was not there.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Cordesh had left his quarters just five minutes earlier and had taken a hall different than the one Bra'tac used to come. He was about to start working on one of the consoles when Apophis summoned him.

He entered the throne and bowed his head.

_Something is wrong_, Nelay'en thought.

Cordesh saw his host was correct. There was more Jaffa in here than normal, and Apophis looked angry.

"You were foolish to think you could betray me," Apophis declared. Though he knew whoever it was that stood before him was Tok'ra, making it sound like "Odeth's" actions against him were recent sounded better.

"My Lord, I do-"

Apophis tossed Cordesh's own message at him. He watched as Cordesh began to read it, and grinned when Cordesh recognized his own words. Though Cordesh made no visual response, his thoughts of surprise were predictable.

_I hope he kills us quickly_, Nelay'en thought.

_I have not yet given up._ Cordesh looked to Apophis. "What is this?"

"Your report."

"This is not mine."

"That we shall see."

_So much for a quick death_, Nelay'en added sadly.

Apophis lifted his hand, triggering the hand device. He forced the energy into the minds of Cordesh and his host. He smirked the entire time, watching as they stayed strong, but soon were on their knees. For several minutes he watched the face of pain and defiance, but finally they were killed. Apophis gracefully moved his hand back, and he looked at the body.

He wished either Teal'c or Bra'tac were here for this. However, Teal'c was in battle, and it seemed Bra'tac had ensured Odeth did not learn he was discovered. He dismissed all Jaffa but Shak'l. Shak'l was a good soldier. If Teal'c had not made First Prime, then Shak'l probably would have. Apophis turned to the Jaffa. "Put him into the second sarcophagus, and tell no one of this."

"Yes, my lord." Shak'l quickly did as he was told.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"The Council would never approve of such a plan," Martouf stated, looking at Jolinar firmly.

"I am not asking them for permission."

Both Lantash and Martouf had been afraid to get that response. "How do you plan to raise an army against the System Lords without Tok'ra?"

"Volunteers from planets that know the System Lords to be false gods."

Martouf's eyebrows raised. "They do not have the ability to fight."

"I will teach them."

"This will take years."

"A few years is shorter than a few centries, and it is certainly shorter than a few millennia."

"Jol-"

"Martouf," Jolinar interupted. "I am not asking for your approval. I am asking if you will help. Some of the Tok'ra have agreed to help me. We will ask a leave of absense to carry out our plan. The Council will not approve, but they will not stop us either. I know you do not agree with my ways, but I was hoping you would support me in this."

"What you plan is likely to get everyone involved killed."

"Then we will die with hope."

"It will not work. It is too bold. It is too upfront. I fear you will not learn this until you are dead."

Jolinar sighed. "If I die in the process, then perhaps we will have caused enough damage to send out a message to those who are too afraid to fight."

"I do not believe 'You will die if you fight' is a very good message." Martouf sighed. "However, if you are this determined to get yourself killed, then Lantash and I might as well get killed with you. We cannot live otherwise."

Jolinar almost squealed, though it was distorted, and hugged him tightly. "With both of us, we will succeed."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Teal'c returned from a victorious battle and found Bra'tac to inform him. He felt guilty for the Jaffa he had killed, but he had no choice. Overall, he was in a good mood. He had survived, and Apophis had told him before that if he won the battle he could visit his family. He was looking forward to going home to his wife and son. He found Bra'tac in his quarters on the ship and saw quickly that his mentor was not in a good mood. "What is wrong?"

"We were right about Odeth."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Shak'l figured out the truth and informed Apophis. Odeth is dead."

Teal'c wasn't in a good mood anymore. A man against the System Lords had been killed, and that was a blow to everyone against the System Lords. "How?"

"Odeth sent out a message to those he works for. Shak'l happened to be downloading messages at the right time." Such bad timing. If Odeth had sent out his message a minute before or after, he would have gotten away with it.

"Then he was not working alone," Teal'c said. "Perhaps he was Tok'ra."

"We will never know."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Apophis entered a room few Jaffa knew of, and no one entered unless given permission. He looked to the sarcophagus that Cordesh had been put in. He had figured out the name of the Tok'ra from the message. His fingers ran over the sarcophagus, and he knew it would soon open to release Cordesh. He'd been considering what to do with the Tok'ra and decided to try something new.

He tapped at one of the control panels of the sarcophagus, locking Cordesh in.

To be continued...


	3. Reports

(Vinnet, thanks. Glad you liked the transition. )

Part 3, Reports

:.:.:October 1986:.:.:  
:.:.: (Two Months Later) :.:.:

"I knew I had a bad feeling," Rosha stated.

Martouf looked to her. They had both just received the same news. "Cordesh and Nelay'en may still be alive."

"I know, but it's been two months since we heard from them. They have missed two reports due. We hope we hear from them soon."

"As do we. However, Apophis has been in a lot of battles recently. It may be possible that Cordesh cannot sent a report without being discovered." This news was saddening. "How is your army?"

Rosha smiled. "My army?"

"Well, you are forming it and training-"

"All Tok'ra involved will be training."

Martouf smiled. "Of course, but you are the one in charge. This is your mission. Your victory or..."

Rosha looked down. "...or Jolinar's and my failture." He looked up to him. "Still need a lot of recruits."

"A few more Tok'ra have agreed to join us."

Rosha smiled to this and bowed her head as she gave Jolinar control. "I did not dare hope for any more volunteers. Who is it?"

"Tur, Jorda, and Pekon."

Jolinar's face seem to fall. "No."

Martouf had not expected that reaction. "They are excellent fighters and would be great in training civillians how to fight."

"Of that I have no doubt, but all four of you are Kiron, the _last _Kiron. I will not lead the last of your people in a battle we are likely to lose."

"We are also Tok'ra now, and we have been for over a ninety years. Believe me, their decisions were not made lightly. I admit I joined to help you because I would not forgive myself if you died and I had not helped. However, I have since began to think that we may win this. I must believe it if I am to be part of it. All four of us want to revenge against the Goa'uld for the Kiron's suffering. If this is to be the final battle that strikes down the System Lords, do we not have the right to be part of it?"

"Martouf."

"Would you deny them of this?"

Jolinar looked to the floor. They'd be angry with her if she refused them, and when it came down to it, if she and Rosha were willing to risk their lives, they had no right to tell others they could not do the same. "No...I would not."

"Then it is settled." Martouf gave a nervous smile.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Apophis opened the sarcophagus and stepped back a few feet. Unsure what was going to happen, he decided to do this alone. "Cordesh."

Cordesh seemed very calm as he sat up, and he even looked a little irritated. "I was asleep."

The statement made Apophis wonder about the Tok'ra belief that the sarcophagus corrupts a person. It was that rumor that had gotten him to try this. He turned the sarcophagus off, knowing Cordesh would soon be feeling the effects of withdrawl. "When was your next report to the Tok'ra due?"

"Why should I answer any of your questions?"

Apophis smiled. Though the response was defiant, it was a great indication that Cordesh wasn't the same anymore. "Without me, you cannot use the sarcophagus again."

"My reports are monthly," Cordesh replied quickly. The idea of not being able to use the sarcophagus scared him and Nelay'en. They needed to be able to use it again.

"Send out a fake report to the Tok'ra and give them good reason you were not able to sent it sooner. I will read this report before you send it out. If you cooperate, you may return to this sarcophagus."

Cordesh's skin was burning, and he agreed to Apophis' terms quickly. The sarcophagus had eatern at his soul, and he no longer cared for the Tok'ra. Cordesh had every intention on doing what was good for Cordesh, while his host had every intention of doing what was good for himself as well. He wrote a report quickly with Apophis' approval. Aftewards, he sent out the report to the Tok'ra, and then his wish was granted. He was allowed back into the sarcophagus.

It was relaxing. It cured the fatigue he gained without it, and his skin stopped burning.

:.:.:February 1987:.:.:  
:.:.: (Three Months Later) :.:.:

As time passed, Apophis forced Cordesh out to make a false report to the Tok'ra, and then allowed him back into the sarcophagus. He figured that the more the Tok'ra was corrupted, the better it was for him. After having been in the device nearly for five months straight, Cordesh saw he had a message from the Tok'ra.

"They are ordering my return," Cordesh said in disguest.

"Then you shall," Apophis said.

_Why does he think he can order us around? _Nelay'en thought. _We are better than he is. We cannot return to the Tok'ra. They don't have a sarcophagus._

_I do not wish to return to them either_, Cordesh thought. _We are better than they are._

Apophis was annoyed by the look of defiance that Cordesh held. He decided to asert his power over him very quickly. "You work for me now, Cordesh. Without me, you have no hope of ever gaining access to a sarcophagus again. Do not think you can simply go to another System Lord for one. If you betray me, they will all know you are Tok'ra, and they would kill you."

Cordesh glared.

Apophis handed Cordesh a device. "Use this on yourself."

Cordesh did as he was ordered and was greatly surprised to find the symptons of withdrawl disappeared. He smiled, pleased with the effect.

Apophis hoped the device did not undo the corruption. "You want power?"

"Does not everyone?"

"Free use of the sarcophagus?"

"Of course."

"Then help me to stop the Tok'ra. Once they are stopped, you can have anything you want. I will help you."

Cordesh grinned and looked to the message the Tok'ra sent him. "Then I will follow your orders, my lord."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Cordesh returned to the Tok'ra with a couple supplies from Apophis, one being the device that made his skin stop burning. He discovered that using it constantly had a nice effect, and it could be worn under the uniform.

He was greeted by Garshaw. "You missed a great deal," she said. "There was a marriage, a new blending, two deaths, some new possible hosts started living with us, and Jolinar is raising an army."

Cordesh only half listened at first, as the news was normal, and he didn't care. However, he was surprised about the last bit of information. "Jolinar is doing what?"

"Jolinar is recruiting and training soldiers. I don't approve, but I will not stop her from trying. She would never forgive me if I did."

"The council allows this?"

_She must be stopped_, Nelay'en thought.

"What would you have them do? Many Tok'ra support her in this. If we tried to prevent them, they may leave us. We cannot risk losing them."

"What are Jolinar's intentions?"

"To attack the System Lords. It will few a couple years before she is ready."

"She will fail. They are too powerful. They-" Cordesh stopped, realizing he could not openly state he knew the System Lords would never be stopped. _The System Lords are better than the Tok'ra, and I am better than the System Lords._

_We are_, Nelay'en thought harshly.

_Yes, yes, we are better than all._

Garshaw sighed. "I know, and I doubt she will succeed. However, we cannot stop her. She has been wanting to do this for centries, and it is time she does."

"What does Lantash have to say about this?"

Garshaw looked at him, a bit surprised. When it came to matters that involved mates, usually both host and symbiote were mentioned. "He does not approve, but he is helping. We should discuss this another time. You should rest."

_In that I do agree_, Cordesh thought. _This is not too much concern. Jolinar will fail, and she and every fool who follows her will be killed._

_Perhaps painfully_, Nelay'en thought.

_Now that idea does relax me._ Cordesh gathered his belongings and headed to his room. He dropped most of it down and sat on the bed. _This place is too bright._ He took out the long distance communication device that Apophis had given him. He peered around into the hallway, ensuring that no one was watching.

_They are too stupid to think to check on us_, his host thought. _They are giving us time to rest._

Cordesh mostly ignored his host as he activated the device. He grew impatient that there was not an instant reply. _Who does Apophis think he is to have us wait?_

Meanwhile, Apophis noticed that Cordesh was trying to contact him. He sent his Jaffa away before replying. "Cordesh." His voice was lowered in case Cordesh was near other Tok'ra.

"I have returned."

Apophis smiled. The fact that Cordesh actually contacted him was a good sign. He was sure the Tok'ra was corrupted by the sarcophagus, but he wasn't sure that Cordesh would be willing to work for him. He'd have to test this out first, making sure that Cordesh was loyal. "Do they suspect anything?"

"They do not."

"Very w-"

"I have news."

Apophis was a bit angry to be interrupted, and he hoped he would not have to put up with this for long. "What is your news?"

"Jolinar is preparing an army to attack the System Lord in a couple years."

Apophis was surprised by this, and it worried him a little. However, it would be a couple years before he had to truly had to worry. For now, this would be a good chance to test Cordesh's loyalty. "Who is Jolinar?"

"Symbiote to Rosha. Mate to Martouf and Lantash for eight and a half decades. Your information on the Tok'ra is quite limited if you have not heard of Jolinar," Cordesh added in a mocking tone. "Do I have to tell you who Egeria is as well?"

At first Apophis was surprised that Jolinar and Lantash were mates, and then he was angry with Cordesh's tone. Of course he knew who Jolinar was! He was about to lash out, but realized Cordesh's loyalty may falter if he knew he had been tested. "I am fully aware of who Egeria _was_," he replied harshly. He realized Cordesh may be short on time. They couldn't waste time exchanging brags and insults. "Tell me who else is part of the army?"

"Some Tok'ra. I will learn their names soon."

"You are to offer Jolinar help."

"Doing so would mean taking orders from her. I will not-"

"You need to learn to grovel again. We cannot destroy the Tok'ra if you are unwilling to help. If they stay a threat than your desires will not be fullfilled. You will offer Jolinar help. If you refuse-" He watched a glaring Cordesh disappear. Apophis frowned, angry. He could not be sure if Cordesh purposely shut him off, or if Cordesh needed to because someone approached him.

Cordesh wasn't the easiest to handle, and the news of the army was surprising. Overall though, Apophis thought his plan was going rather well.

To be continued...


	4. Illness

(SG-Fan, thank you. Spuds13, glad you liked the characters and Teal'c's part. Thanks.)

Part 4, "Illness"

:.:.:February 1987:.:.:  
:.:.: (A Few Days Later) :.:.:

"Be steady," Jorda instructed. "Aim...fire."

Several targets were hit by zatnikatels.

Jorda smiled. "Very good, now..." She stopped at the sound of the chaapa'ai. "Keep practicing." Being nearest, she knew she had to check it out. Her symbiote, Mian, took control as they approached.

_These recruits are learning quickly_, Mian thought.

_Most suffered because of the Goa'uld_, Jorda thought. _I understand their need for revenge._

Together they saw it was Cordesh who had come through. Mian grinned, having not seen him in so long. "Cordesh, it is good to see you again. Do you bring news from the Tok'ra?"

Cordesh approached. "I am not on Tok'ra business. I have come to offer assistance in your...program."

_Does he look annoyed?_ Jorda questioned, though her symbiote was too suprised to notice.

_It is probably nothing._ "That is good news. I admit I did not expect this from you, Cordesh. You have always agreed strongly with the council."

"As have Lantash and Norak, but they joined." He sounded annoyed.

"Lantash's mate is the one leading us, and Norak's host did not want to be the only Kiron not part of this." Mian smiled. "Please, do not take offense to my words. I was simply surprised. Jolinar will be pleased. She will return."

Cordesh nodded. "You do not mind taking orders from Jolinar?"

Mian normally outranked Jolinar, but the question was surprising. "Her idea. Her mission. This..." Mian shook her head lightly. "...is not a mission I would want responsibility for."

"In truth, nor would I."

Mian gave Jorda control. "We were just training some of the newest recruits. Would you like to meet them?"

Cordesh smiled. "Of course." He followed Jorda down a trail.

"They tend to be a little more confortable when hosts are in control."

Nelay'en was quickly given control. "I hope that rule does not stand while we are on mission."

"No, but as mentioned, these recruits are new. Some have lost to the Goa'uld very recently." Jorda was quiet for a moment, and they reached the recruits who were training as she left them. "Everyone, this is Nelay'en and Cordesh. Nelay'en, this is part of our army."

Nelay'en and Cordesh were suprised to find a crowd of about ten people. They had expected only a couple. "How long has Jolinar been recruiting?"

"Five months."

"How many do we have so far...in both human and Tok'ra?"

"Including you we now have fifty-eight Tok'ra. I doubt we will get any more than that. As for humans there are a hundred and thirty-two."

"Impressive. I did not realize so many Tok'ra were part of this."

"Many seem to agree with Jolinar. She was just the loudest in speaking up." Jorda smiled. "No one was more surprised than she was. We have already passed what she hoped to get." Jorda glanced back when she heard the chaapa'ai again. "Speaking of...that is probably her." She hurried back up the hill.

Nelay'en looked over the humans, who were for the most part ignoring him and practicing firing the zatnikatels. He noticed the targets were not disappearing, despite being hit several times. The zatnikatels must have been tampered with. All show and no power. It was good for practice, especially so you wouldn't have to keep replacing targets.

_Weak_, Cordesh thought as he watched the humans. _They are all weak._

_They should be serving us_, Nelay'en thought.

Rosha came down the hill with Jorda. "Nelay'en, Jorda says you want to help us."

Nelay'en caught the surprise in her voice. "The council was surprised as well." He did not bother turning to her. "However, if you succeed, I would regret not taking part in it." He illy remembered Apophis telling him that he had learn how to be humble again. "So, I am at your service."

Rosha smiled. Quietly she and Jolinar thought how Cordesh and Nelay'en could best help. "You are good in combat. Would you want to train people how to fight hand to hand combat?"

Nelay'en smiled. "That sounds good."

"Great. You'll be working with Pekon and Martouf."

Nelay'en's smile disappeared. _Damn!_ Cordesh took control quickly. "That will be...good. Where can I find them?"

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Cordesh was a bit surprised to learn that Martouf/Lantash and Pekon/Norak were underground. He ringed down and started wandering around familar blue tunnels. The setup was different than the norm. Various unblended humans directed him the way to go. Cordesh found himself entering a large training room with many various spars taking place. The walls were a silvery blue, indicating they were flat without sharp edges. The whole floor was lined with a material much softer than crystal.

Various groups seemed to be at different levels of fighting. One group seemed to be going over the basics. A human Cordesh never saw before, and so probably unblended, seemed to be in charge. Another group seemed to be sparring with Pekon or Norak's instruction. At this distance, Cordesh could not tell who was in charge. Martouf/Lantash were part of a group that had mock staff weapons. Overall, most humans were practicing without Tok'ra aid.

Cordesh slowly approached Lantash's group. Not being polite enough to wait, Cordesh called out Lantash's name though the symbiote was for the most part, in the middle of a spar. He watched the Tok'ra's eyes flash in irritation as he signaled for a break. The human nodded to the gesture. Two of the more advanced students started sparring as Lantash left the group.

"Cordesh," Lantash stated, still irritated. It was common sense and polite to wait for a spar to end before calling out to a participant.

"I came to offer my help, if you do not want it then I will ask Jolinar for a new assignment."

Lantash raised Martouf's eyebrows, but saw no reason to question Cordesh's offer. "Some of the advanced groups need more guidance. We have recruited some excellent warriors, who have done a great job at teaching other humans how to fight, and have taught each other a great deal. However, many of them wish to be more challenged."

"I am surprised there are not more Tok'ra here for this."

"Primary objection is recruitment. If this is to work, these humans need to learn a great deal in a realitive short period of time. So it is best to recruit those who are interested as soon as we can." Lantash placed the wooden staff into Cordesh's hand. "Start with them. It would do them well to spar against two new people."

Cordesh frowned. "Two?"

Lantash's look was a mixture of surprise and smug. "You and your host. Perhaps I assume wrong, but I know Martouf and I do not have the exact same fighting technique."

_How in the uk'na could you forget me! _Nelay'en screamed.

Cordesh winced to the reactions of both. "Of course. Your wording-"

_Give me control! _Nelay'en demanded.

_I am in the middle of a conversation. Be polite!_

_Give me control now!_

Cordesh sighed, especially when he noticed that Lantash was still frowning at him. He nodded his head as Nelay'en grabbed for control. Cordesh found himself a bit fearful of what his host might say. Nelay'en gave a calm appearance, however, even though he was still internally scolding his symbiote. "Cordesh's mind is still a bit distracted with all the recent news." He lifted the staff up slightly. "I will take over training for now, so he may settle himself."

Lantash looked to him for a few seconds, then nodded. "Of course," Martouf replied. "You have only recently call back from your mission." He turned to the group. "This is Nelay'en, host to Cordesh. For now he will be training you." He waited for signs of acceptance before moving to find another group to train.

_Did he forget his own host?_ Lantash asked in concern.

_The way you worded it was a little confusing_, Martouf replied. _Had we not been blended, I might not have known what you meant either._

:.:.:May 1987:.:.:

:.:.: (Three Months Later) :.:.:

_Cordesh,_ Nelay'en called out to his sleeping host. _Cordesh. Cordesh!_

_I am asleep._

_If you were sleeping you wouldn't be able to tell me you were sleeping._

_What do you want?_

_I feel weird._

Cordesh scanned his host for any illness or injury. _You are healthy. Now let me return to slee-_

_I do not mean that._

Cordesh sighed. _Then what do you mean?_

_I feel...I feel bad. We worked with the Tok'ra for years, and now we think we are better than them. We are taking orders from Apophis. Cordesh...have we been corrupted?_

_If I was corrupted, I would know about it. The only difference is we learned the truth. We think we are better than them because we are better than them._

_I feel guilty though._

_That is because you are a good person. Do not worry, Nelay'en. Remember how we felt these past months? That is how we should feel. Concentrate on that. Once this is over, you will not be worrying about the Tok'ra._

_You promise?_

_I promise. _Cordesh sat up. _Well, now that we are awake, we might as well start our day. _Cordesh got dressed and went down to the messhall. Since many of the recruits were farmers, hunters, and gatherers, food was not a problem. He set various plants on his plate. Afterwards he looked over the different tables to find one to sit at. He saw the four Kiron, Martouf, Tur, Jorda, and Pekon, sitting at one table. Cordesh inwardly groaned when he realized that table was one of the few with a space open.

Cordesh approached them. _Damn inbreeds._

_Inbreeds? _Nelay'en questioned. _If you are in this type of mood, you might want to give me control._ His wish was granted, and he smiled as he sat down. "Hello."

_A fairly small population sustaining itself for several generations...I am sure they are all related one way or another._ Cordesh replied. _Look at them and tell me they are not related. They make me sick!_

Nelay'en made a nervous laugh, which caused curious glances from the Kirons. "Cordesh is not in the best mood," he said. He seriously hoped Cordesh didn't decide to take control and voice his opinions to the group.

Martouf frowned. "That seems to be the case lately. Is there anything he wishes to discuss?"

Nelay'en laughed and was pleased to hear Cordesh doing the same. "No...thank you." He decided to change the subject. "I am surprised Rosha is not here."

"Always working," Martouf replied, frowning slightly. "I hardly see her now."

"She took on a resposibilty that has become larger than was anticipated," Jorda said, looking to Martouf. "Once we have won, you will have plenty of time with her and Jolinar."

Martouf did not look any happier with her words. Jorda was right..._if _they won. He glanced to Nelay'en. "To answer your question, she is attempting to gain ships for the battle."

"That is quite a goal."

"Not just a goal anymore." Tur was grinning. "A nice group of ships were found. They're not Goa'uld, but since this is battle not infiltration, it doesn't matter. Between abandoned technology and what we can buy, without the normal limit we have, it is not as difficult." He finished his breakfast. "Anyone else working today on actual staff weapon training?"

"No," Martouf replied, "but I'll be next to you with the actual zatikatel training."

"I'll see you then." Taking his plate, Tur left the table.

Everyone else ate quietly. A few minutes later Martouf also left. Nelay'en looked to the remaining two. "How do you think training is going?"

"Very well," Jorda responded. "It is rather interesting to watch the unblended humans learn. It reminds me of when I was going through the same thing."

Nelay'en nodded. "You did, right." He had forgotten that she, Tur, and Pekon came to the Tok'ra as potential hosts. _We have been forgetting details like this in the past few months._

Jorda nodded lightly. "Lantash usually trained us," she reminded.

"It was rather strange to be trained by someone who's host is someone I thought of as a child," Pekon said, proving he was listening to the conversation. He gave a small smile. "Martouf suddenly knew a lot more than I did. Even he would always beat me in spars." He took a drink. "It is interesting...you never realize how little you know until you are blended. Suddenly everything seems so much smaller."

Nelay'en forked a piece of fruit. "Who wins in spars now that you are blended as well?"

Pekon laughed. "Martouf."

Nelay'en found himself thankful he was blended with Cordesh. Pekon's symbiote, Norak, was young for a Tok'ra. Older symbiotes tended to be more skilled, and that often reflected in the hosts. Cordesh was not the oldest though. That honor belonged to Selmak, who had been the oldest for a few decades now. He wondered how much more her host, Saroosh, knew than he did.

_Am I not good enough?_ Cordesh thought jealously.

_I was just wondering._

_Well, stop it. You cannot get a new symbiote. I, however, can get a new host._

That scared Nelay'en. _That would be cruel._

_Then don't think about other symbiotes like that._

_Sorry!_ Nelay'en thought quickly, then sighed. _I am sorry. We're better than both of them anyway...what are they doing?_

Cordesh took control to see what Nelay'en was referring to. He noticed Jorda and Pekon seemed to be...gazing...at each other. _I don't know._ He picked up his plate, though he hadn't finished. He quickly did as he walked to put the dirty dish down. _What is our assignment today?_

_Beginners training._

_Boring._

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

As the days passed, Nelay'en began to feel worse about the actions he and Cordesh were taking. It was making him ill.

"Are you well?" Jorda asked when noticing he looked paler.

_I heard he slipped in the training room_, Mian thought. _Something is distracting them._

"We are well," Nelay'en insisted.

"Would-"

"We wish to be alone," Nelay'en snapped. He grimaced when he saw the look of hurt on Jorda. He felt worse when Mian took over.

Mian looked to him for a few seconds. "Very well." She started walking away.

"Mian, Jorda...I am sorry." He closed his eyes as his symbiote told him he didn't need to be sorry. "It has been stressful. We do not wish to be a burden to anyone."

"The Tok'ra have always helped each other."

"Cordesh and I would like time to work this out on our own."

"I understand."

Nelay'en smiled and continued on his way. It did not help that they were going to speak with Apophis. He slipped control to Cordesh when they arrived at their quarters. Cordesh looked down the wall to make sure no one was there, taking out the communications device as he did.

Apophis responded a few minutes later. "Do you have news?"

"You are taking longer to respond," Cordesh said in anger.

"You do not always contact me at a convenient time."

"What are you doing to stop this attack?"

"This is why you contacted me?" Apophis sounded annoyed.

"The army grows stronger, yet it appears you are not working to stop it."

"As long as you keep me informed the army will not be a threat. Trust me. I know how to get us what we both want. What news do you have?"

_We can't do this_, Nelay'en thought.

_There is no other way._ Cordesh thought. He looked to the ball. "Jolinar has aquired Toask ships. They are quite powerful."

"All ships not built by the Goa'uld have flaws. Their flaw is in their shields. Find the frequncies of the shields and send them to me."

Nelay'en was scared. _That would get people killed!_

"Very well," Cordesh responded. "What have you done about my request."

"I still need time."

Cordesh glared. "So much for being a god." He shut the transmission.

_I feel sick._

_I will heal you._ Cordesh retreated.

Nelay'en frowned, closing his eyes. _You cannot heal guilt._ He realized his symbiote was too busy to hear him. _We can't...I won't._ He ran down the hall he left minutes ago. "Jorda! We have been-" Suddenly he felt as if he was violently pushed back. _Noooo!_

Mian gave Jorda control as they turned. They did not turn in time to see Nelay'en's eyes glow. "Yes, Nelay'en?" They found it very strange that he just suddenly stopped.

For the first time among Tok'ra, Cordesh used the voice of his host. "-thinking...about the situation." He matched the tone Nelay'en had used, and slowly eased it down. "We have some ideas. Do you know where Jolinar is?"

Jorda frowned. "I believe she is on the surface with Martouf."

"Thank you."

_Give me control_, Nelay'en demanded.

_No._

_This is my body. By Tok'ra law, you must give it to me when I ask for control._

Cordesh glared. _You lost that privilege_

to be continued...


	5. A Week Off

(Hello, yeah, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I don't have much of a reason. I lost the rest of this story, along with many other stories, because of computer problems. Even worse, I thought I saved, but when I opened up the CD-RW, it was empty. That pissed me off. I don't watch the show anymore. I watched up until the episode before Threads. Then I recorded and recorded, but then got tired of keeping the recordings so deleted them. It's kind of hard to get into rewriting a fanfic for a show you are annoyed with.

Also, this part is short. Sorry. At this point, while I know how the story went, forgot a lot of the details of what happened.

Now to my usual business of addressing those who replied to the last chapter, if they are still around.

SG-Fan, thank you. Spuds13, glad you like the characters. I find it a bit difficult to write Jaffa in general, which is why Teal'c is always pretty minor in all my stories. I thought it would be interesting to include him here, though not sure if my timeline is correct. I don't know if he became First Prime before or after Ry'ac was born. Scimitarmoon, thank you.)

Part 5, A Week Off

:.:.:June 1987:.:.:

:.:.: (A Month Later) :.:.:

Cordesh walked down the steps of a chaapa'ai, heading towards a building that was all his.

_Please, don't do this, _Nelay'en thought.

_Jolinar has granted us a week off, and we must use it._

_Cord-_

_Apophis granted my request in return for loyalty. Now that we have the time..._ Cordesh unlocked the building and went inside.

_Cordesh. I love you. I'll forgive you for using me if you just grant me this. Please don't do this. I don't want to go back in there._

Cordesh stopped at the sarcophagus and opened it. _This will help you._

Nelay'en started mentally crying. _I don't want to be corrupted again. I love the Tok'ra. I don't want to hurt them. They'll understand. They know the effects of the sarcophagus. If we just tell them everything now, we can fix things. Cordesh, please!_

Cordesh went into the sarcophagus and set it for when he wanted it to open. _Nelay'en. I couldn't heal you, but this can._ Once sealed inside, he retreated to give his host control.

Nelay'en started clawing at the roof as he sobbed. "No! No! No! I won't be corrupted again! I won't be corrupted!"

:.:.:A Week Later:.:.:

The sarcophagus opened. Being the one in control, Cordesh sat up. _Nelay'en?_

_Yes?_

_Do you feel better?_

_Yes, I feel much better. You were right, Cordesh. I just needed to be healed._

_I missed you while you were sick._

_I'm sorry. I didn't realize how sick I was._

_It's all right. I forgive you._

_Thank you._

Cordesh regretfully left the sarcophagus, locked the building it was in, and dialed to the planet they were training on. _As long as we have the sarcophagus, you'll never get ill again._

To be continued...


End file.
